After You Flee
by IvyValentine1
Summary: The sight of a diamond necklace caused Wendell Lewis to smile from ear to ear.
1. Chapter 1

I never created Batman TAS characters.

The sight of a diamond necklace caused Wendell Lewis to smile from ear to ear. A pretty for a poverty-stricken man. He wiggled his fingers near a woman as he followed her. He snatched the necklace and admired it. Wendell heard footsteps prior to a new frown. After blinking twice, he looked back.

Two men glowered and focused on Wendell.

''Return the necklace to the woman this instant!''

Wendell began to scowl at the men. He never had valuables when he was a boy. He barely had enough food, clothing, shelter, etc. Wendell stepped back. His scowl remained. ''Never!''

Wendell turned and ran by the woman. New footsteps never caused him to look back. There was another glance at the necklace.  
One new smile formed on Wendell's face. He saw one alley, but the men were too close. At least based on their footsteps.

Wendell's eyes were wide the minute a fist struck his back. He winced after he fell forward and contacted the ground. The necklace was released. Wendell sat up and watched while one of the men lifted the necklace.

''I'm going to find the woman and return this to her,'' the man said to his companion.

The other man nodded. ''I'll wait for you here.'' The man began to glance at Wendell. A corner of his mouth went up.  
He held up a palm and punched it. ''You won't steal anything again!'' he said.

Wendell stood before he fled. He refused to look back.

Eyes settled on a sewer before it was entered.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendell found himself in a dark tunnel. There was a slight pause. He began to lean against a wall. There weren't footsteps any longer. Wendell's shoulders slumped for a few moments. His body tensed the second he heard the sound of a snarl. He gasped and looked to one side.

One alligator viewed Wendell and continued to snarl.

''I'm not here to harm you. I'm not. I'm not,'' Wendell said in a sincere tone. He started to tilt his head to one side after the alligator ceased snarling. Wendell crouched in front of it. He extended his arm.

The alligator was curious as it approached Wendell. It was no longer territorial before it wagged its tail.

Wendell smiled and laughed in a gentle tone.

There was another glance at the dark tunnel. Laughter ended before a new scowl materialized on Wendell's face. He ceased crouching. Although there weren't footsteps any longer, worry formed in his eyes. Society already shunned him. He was certain the men were going to kill him the second he appeared above the sewer.

Eyes were on the alligator.

''You'll protect me from enemies?'' Wendell's smile returned after the alligator's tail wagged another time. A different scowl replaced it. He had to figure out how to survive. How was he going to obtain food and clothing? His eyes were on the alligator again. There was another smile.

''A new pet.''

The alligator wagged its tail again.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendell began to wander the sewer with his new animal companion. If the men tried to attack him under the streets? Wendell glanced at the alligator and still smiled. After looking ahead, he frowned and paused. His eyes were wide as soon as two alligators appeared and snarled. Were they going to be stray animals or new pets?

The alligator stood in front of Wendell before it snarled at the other animals.

Wendell smiled again. ''You're protecting me already,'' he said. Wendell viewed the other alligators relaxing. ''I'm a friend. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.''

The alligators walked to Wendell and wagged their tails.

''New pets. Wonderful!'' There was another laugh. Wendell began to walk ahead of the alligators. There weren't other footsteps. Perhaps the men forgot about him.

Wendell stretched his arms before he and his alligators walked into a small area. ''A nap. Just until I figure out how to adjust to life below the streets,'' Wendell said to them. New footsteps were why his eyes were wide another time. *The men found me?* he thought. A new glance at the alligators. ''You'll protect me.''

The alligators wagged their tails together.

Footsteps stopped before Wendell shrugged. He glanced back. Eyes widened as soon as he viewed a small form wearing a green cloak.  
The figure's arm was near his pocket. *Another thief?* He seized the figure's wrist. The hood was lowered.

Wendell gasped at the sight of a young face. He released the wide-eyed girl. He followed her after she ran. Wendell found himself in a large chamber. His eyes remained on the girl before she approached many other children. He was shocked with them. Wendell stepped back.

*Homeless children?*


	4. Chapter 4

Two girls held one another's arms and tensed. Four boys trembled.

Wendell wasn't certain if the children were frightened due to the alligators or him. Perhaps both.

Wendell held up his empty palms. ''I'm homeless as well. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' he said.

Children exchanged glances and approached Wendell with caution.

''We should stick together.'' Wendell turned from the children to the chamber. He was never able to return to the streets. There was a new glance at the children. Although Wendell couldn't appear above the sewer, the children could. Ways to obtain food and clothing. Perhaps lots and lots of necklaces. Rings.

Wendell was going to rule below the streets. No. The Sewer King. The Sewer King was going to rule below the streets. Children were his thieves. Alligators were going to remain his pets. His pretty pets.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later, the Sewer King scowled and paced in front of many children. ''I took you in. I fed you. I clothed you. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' he said.

The Sewer King ceased pacing and turned to the children. ''You never obtained lots and lots of pretties for your king.'' He still scowled. ''ALL OF YOU! TO THE STREETS THIS INSTANT!'' The Sewer King viewed his children stepping back with wide eyes. ''Obtain lots and lots of pretties this time. GO!''

Children ran.

The Sewer King walked to three alligators. A new smile materialized. ''You never cause me distress. Never. Never. Never.''

A way to pass the time until children returned? Perhaps a stroll. The Sewer King focused on the alligators. He still smiled. ''I'll return as soon as possible. Hopefully my children are able to return as soon as possible.'' He abandoned the alligators.

After stepping into a tunnel, the Sewer King heard a few footsteps. He started to blink three times. ''My children returned to me? They're usually fast. Not this fast.'' He followed the footsteps and paused.

The Sewer King gasped and stepped back at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

''We found you!'' a man said as he stood near his friend. He smiled and approached the Sewer King slowly. ''The woman was so happy when we returned her necklace. We never mentioned you. Why cause tears?'' He continued to approach the Sewer King.

''We'll cause your tears,'' the other man said.

The Sewer King turned and fled. His pets weren't present to protect him. His children were long gone. He heard their footsteps another time. *I'll perish here. Yes. Yes. Yes.*

The Sewer King fell forward and collapsed. His head contacted the ground. He cried out before he closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, the Sewer King sat up. He stood and looked back. His eyes widened with every passing second. The Sewer King shook his head in disbelief. His still body was near the men. His spirit shook his head again. He finally shrugged and vanished.

Previous thoughts. *I'll perish here. Yes. Yes. Yes.*

THE END


End file.
